Rosario Vampire capu3: Episode 1: A New Evil and a Vampire
by mikeb1082
Summary: Hi everyone. I am a huge fan of this anime and its manga and have decided to take some action since a capu3 hasn't been announced yet and started making my own capu3. My version of it is going to try to tie the anime back into the manga with as much fluidity as possible. So far, I only have the first episode done which is titled 'A New Evil and a Vampire'. I hope you guys enjoy


**Rosario + Vampire Capu3**

**A New Evil and a Vampire**

It is the start of the next semester and after returning with the "old-Moka," the gang is eager to start their new semester and to make new memories together. Tsukune, Moka and the rest of the gang have all decided to meet up in the Newspaper Club's meeting room before their first class and everyone is excited to start their first issue of the new semester. Moka and Tsukune are the first to meet up and it's in the same spot as usual; the spot in which they met and became friends in their first semester at Yokai Academy. "Hi Moka. It's good to see you," Tsukune says to Moka who doesn't notice him at first. Moka turns, "hey Tsukune. It's good to see you too." Tsukune's face turns red at the sight of Moka's face. To him, she keeps getting more and more beautiful every time he sees her. Moka and Tsukune stare at each other for what seems like 10 minutes before Tsukune gets his face smothered by none other than Kurumu's breasts. "Oh Tsukune, I missed you so much! I'm so happy we have another semester together! This is going to the best semester yet!" Unexpectedly, a voice rings out from behind a near-by tree, "You really shouldn't shove your boobs in his face every time you see him. He'll start to get used to it and not like you. On second thought, you should keep doing that; less competition for me." Everyone's hairs stand on end as Mizure pops out from behind a tree. "Shut up Mizure! He loves my breasts and I love giving them to him," Kurumu snaps at her as she drops Tsukune from between her boobs. "Don't worry Mizure, he can't suffocate on my perky peepers." Yukari jumps onto Tsukune's back with a big smile on her face. "If it isn't the flat chested brat." Kurumu turns her attention from Mizure to Yukari before arguing with her and Mizure over who would become Tsukune's girlfriend. Moka tries sneakily dragging Tsukune away before being caught by the others and forced to run away with him as fast as she can drag him.

Moka reaches the door to the Newspaper Club's room right as everyone else catches up to her and Tsukune. They all argue and shove as they fall into the room. " Jeez, classes haven't even started yet and you're all fighting." The gang looks up to see Gin smiling at them and laughing. Everyone smiles and laughs too before being silenced and gasps. They weren't expected to see anyone else in the room, but they see the last person they expected to ever be in the Newspaper Club sitting next to Gin; Kokoa. "You're all so pathetic. The real Moka would never stoop so low as to fooling around with you chumps," Kokoa snaps at them with a turned cheek. With jaws dropped and eyes wide, everyone but Moka gawks at the sight of Kokoa sitting in their club. Moka jumps up happily and gives Kokoa a giant hug, "Oh Kokoa! I'm so happy to see you! Does this mean you've joined the Newspaper Club and are going to be friends with us?" "Oh course not! I'm simply giving you a chance for the sake of the real Moka," says Kokoa with a blushed face. "The gang's all here. Even our newest member, Kokoa," says Miss Nekonome with a smile on her face. Kurumu points towards her, "um Miss Nekonome, your tail." Miss Nekonome turns around before her face turns red from embarrassment. "Anyway, Kokoa has joined the Newspaper Club per a special request from the Academy's Director," says Ruby as she pops into the doorway behind Miss Nekonome. "Oh hey Ruby. How've you been?" asks Tsukune. "It's a long story. Longer than any other story this semester." "It's only the first day of the semester Ruby," glares Yukari as Ruby's face also turns red. Ruby then excuses herself before running off to who-knows-where. "So Kokoa, you were forced to join the Newspaper Club? But why?" asks Tsukune. Kokoa turns towards him with slightly blushed cheeks, "the Director thought it'd be a good idea so I could better integrate myself into the school and so I could learn to control myself. Plus, it gets me closer to my precious Moka. As close to her shell at least." Everyone sits there with eyes half-open and slumped shoulders.

After about a half-hour, they all decide to head to class and start the semester off right. However, those plans are short lived as a group of about 5 male students blocks them from exiting the room. "Where do you think you're going?" asks Saizou Komiya. "What do you want with us? We're just heading to class," snaps Kurumu. "Shut your mouth!" yells Saizou. "We're here to put an end to the hatred of us half-breeds and are gonna take revenge out the lot of you!" Everyone gasps briefly before getting angry and clenching their fists. "Look guys, we don't want any trouble. Besides, what did we do to you anyway?" Tsukune asks Saizou. "Tsukune Aono, you're the last person I want to hear speak, so why don't you just be quiet and helpless like the runt you are!" Saizou and the others then proceed to push back Tsukune and the others before snatching Moka and running off. Kokoa jolts out the door to follow them before running into Haiji Miyamoto, the captain of the Karate Club. "I've been looking for you. It seems you've been causing some of our members some problems and it's time you paid for it." Kokoa glares at Haiji for a second before he starts talking again. "If I win, you have to join the Karate Club!" For a second, Kokoa shrinks and this shocks everyone. Haiji then throws a powerful strike at Kokoa who snaps out of her daze and dodges. "You're quick on your feet. But it's gonna take more than that to beat me. Anyone who mocks me or the Karate Club won't be forgiven! Now prepare for the fight of your life Kokoa Shuzen!" Haiji lunges towards Kokoa and instead of throwing a punch, he lifts her up and starts going all mushy and telling her how cute she is before being told to punish her and not praise her. Kokoa wriggles her way out of his grip before yelling and accusing him of being a lolicon (someone who loves short girls). Haiji laughs before telling his club mates to forget about Kokoa and go practice at the dojo. Kokoa stands there for a second before walking off on her own.

"Kokoa, where are you going? We have to go save Moka," says Tsukune. "Be quiet! She can handle herself. Besides, I have other needs to attend to." She then runs off and down a hallway before anyone can stop her. The others then quickly rush off to follow the group of guys that kidnapped Moka. They run all over campus with no sight of Moka and start getting worried that they'd never find her. Tsukune then gets a weird feeling and something is telling him which direction Moka is in. He can't explain it to the others, but he tells them he knows where to find her and runs off without waiting for the others. Tsukune eventually stumbles upon the group who took Moka who are laughing and one of them has Moka draped over his shoulder. Not knowing what to do, Tsukune lets instinct take over and rushes towards them without hesitation. He dashes into the guy who is carrying Moka and frees her from his grasp. In the process, he ends up removing Moka's rosary and causes her to change into her inner self. "You're all in for it now! You're about to learn your place!" shouts inner Moka to the group of guys who kidnapped her. However, while Moka's back is turned, Tsukune gets attacked from behind by Midou, a member who can turn his arms into sharp blades and has super fast speed. He slices a big X into the middle of Tsukune's chest and he falls to the ground hard and bleeding out. Inner Moka is enraged but tends to Tsukune's wounds. She realizes that he's going to die unless she injects her blood into him. She sinks her fangs into Tsukune's neck and begins to inject her blood into his body in hopes of saving his life. The group quickly takes advantage of the situation and triggers the nearby sprinklers and cause Moka to become weak and unable to defend herself or Tsukune. The group closes in while laughing with evil looks on their face.

Kokoa walks around on campus while conversing with her pet bat, Ko, and starts thinking about what happened to her earlier with the Karate captain. "Are you ok Miss Kokoa? That karate guy didn't get under your skin did he? –Weeee" Kokoa punches him with the back of her fist before answering his question. "Of course not! How could you even think that?! Do you really think that a lowlife that him could rattle me?" "Of course not Miss Kokoa! I don't know what came over me. –Weee" Kokoa then gets lost in thought and looks off into the distance. "What was with that guy earlier. First he attacks me then he tries to flatter me? How stupid of him! And to think he treated me, an s-class vampire like that! The nerve of that guy!," she thinks to herself. She keeps walking without really paying any attention to her surroundings when she realizes a group of guys from the Karate Club are picking on a group of first-year girls. Before she can decide to step in and stop them, Haiji appears and steps between the girls and the guys. "What do you all think you're doing?" beams Haiji at the Karate Club members. "These lovely ladies were insulting us so we thought we'd teach them a lesson about insulting members of the Karate Club," says one of the guys with a smirk on his face. "Don't you dare take one step closer," Haiji tells the Karate members. The Karate members stand there for a second with scowls on their faces before one steps forward from the rest. "Come on guys, there's only one of him and four of us. He doesn't stand a chance," says the guy who stepped forward. Haiji smirks before taking a stance in preparation to fend off the attackers. They all charge at once and Haiji stands his ground. In the blink of an eye, Haiji lands a powerful punch to their midsections and incapacitates them. Kokoa stands there stunned at what she had just witnessed.

Defenseless, Moka sits there with a motionless Tsukune on her lap as the group of men advance towards them. All Moka can do is sit there and wait for the end. The group closes in and is right on top of them. They all raise their fists and begin their assault. Moka clamps her eyes shut in anticipation for the assault, but doesn't feel a thing. She opens her eyes in awe that she wasn't harmed. Her eyes open wide in amazement when she sees that the men who were about to strike her down are all laying motionless on the ground, bruised and bloodied by someone. What shocks her the most is when she sees that the person who did this, is Tsukune. Her blood had saved his life and he had used the power of her vampire blood to take down every single one of the group members. Tsukune walks up to Saizou and picks him up by his collar. "What do you want with us? Why did you do this?" demands Tsukune. "Please don't hurt me. We were just following orders," begs Saizou. "Orders from who?" shouts Tsukune. Saizou remains silent for a little while. Tsukune raises him higher and cocks back his free hand ready to punch a hole in Saizou's head. "Anti-Thesis! They're a group called Anti-Thesis. That's all I know. They hired us to kidnap Moka so we could lure you out to kill you. Now please don't kill me. That's all I know!" cries Saizou. Tsukune drops him and walks over to the valve to shut off the sprinklers. He slowly walks over to Moka and extends his hand to help her up. Inner Moka blushes and stares up at Tsukune, who is smiling and looking like his normal, human self again. "I don't need your help." Inner Moka says as she pushes his hand aside and snaps back to being her normal, harsh self. Tsukune chuckles before handing her back her rosary. "You're welcome." Tsukune says bravely to Moka who blushes and puffs her cheeks before putting the rosary back on. Tsukune catches her as Outer Moka regains control of her body and passes out from exhaustion. Tsukune stands there holding Moka and starts thinking to himself. '_Who are these Anti-Thesis guys and why do they want to kill me?'_


End file.
